


A Lullaby By Any Other Name

by misura



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Family, M/M, No Dialogue, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-19
Updated: 2011-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>At some point, they decide best friends should have sleepovers.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lullaby By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> this was written during the Fall Fandom Free for Fall of 2010

The shape of things is this:

Motomiya Daisuke, too young to know better and too old to be put off things by telling him he'll understand 'when he's grown up', is in love with his best friend. He hasn't told anybody, mostly because he feels it is entirely too obvious for anyone to need telling, least of all said best friend.

Ichijouji Ken, too old to know better and also too old for entirely too many other things, is also in love with his best friend. He hasn't told anybody either, although in his case, it's because Daisuke isn't as obvious as he thinks, and Ken is afraid of losing him as a friend if he says anything about it.

Because they are, after all, best friends, they do talk. They talk about a lot of things, like school and other friends and Daisuke's dream to open a noodle shop and Ken's dream to have a dream.

At some point, too, they decide best friends should have sleepovers.

 

Ken's parents think Daisuke is a very nice, well-mannered young man. Very few people could argue that the first part isn't true, but Ken points out that Daisuke's manners occasionally leave something to be desired. (He does so fondly, because Daisuke is only ever rude when he is very happy or very angry, and while both things occur often, the second never occurs without reason. And Ken could never mind Daisuke being happy.)

Daisuke thinks Ken's parents are very nice, too. He doesn't really think of them as well-mannered, because Daisuke doesn't think about other people's manners much.

When Daisuke shows up at their doorstep, overnight bag in hand (it's actually the same backpack he takes to school, except that there's clothes in there now), they make sure to tell him they're very pleased that Ken has found a friend like Daisuke.

Daisuke replies that he, too, is very pleased Ken has found him. He stammers a little, and when he thinks about it later, the answer seems a little strange, but Ken's parents don't say anything about it at all. (They are too well-mannered.)

Over dinner, Ken talks about school projects that have gone well and Daisuke talks about school projects that have not gone so well, except that one of Ken's projects also shows up in Daisuke's list (because Daisuke thinks that when the goal was to turn rice blue and it turns purple instead, you shouldn't get a high mark by claiming purple was the goal all along, while Ken thinks it would be a shame for Daisuke to fail a class simply because of a disagreement about when purple is really just another shade of blue). Ken's parents merely smile at the story, and tell Daisuke how lucky Ken is to have a friend like him.

They make Daisuke squirm in his seat a little, because when Ken argues, his eyes kind of light up in a way Daisuke thinks is really very sexy, and he doesn't think there are any parents who want to hear that kind of thing about their son.

 

Ken sleeps in his own bed and Daisuke sleeps on the floor. He's not uncomfortable although it occurs to him, five minutes after Ken's asked him about it, that he might have said he was.

Daisuke doesn't approve of lying normally (see also the colored rice incident) but all's fair in love and war, and even if he'd never actually do anything unless Ken wanted him to, Daisuke still thinks he would have liked to be close enough to Ken to feel his heartbeat.

Since he can't be, he listens to the sound of Ken's breathing instead, deep and even and not fooling Daisuke even for a moment into thinking Ken has fallen asleep already. Ken doesn't say anything, and Daisuke can't think of anything to say either, and that's fine - they're together, and alive, and that's something precious and special already.

 

Daisuke's parents used to be a little bit intimidated by Ken. Daisuke supposes he might've been a bit intimidated by Ken, too, if he'd met Ken at school or something like that - as it is, Daisuke knows he's seen both the worst and the best that Ken's got inside of him. It would be silly to be intimidated after that, Daisuke thinks.

Jun has referred to Ken as Daisuke's 'boyfriend' at least sixteen times now, not counting the seven times she referred to him as Daisuke's 'date' or the three times she referred to him as Daisuke's 'sweetheart'. In the beginning, Daisuke knows she did it to tease him, and maybe also a little bit because she felt he ought to spend more time with people not Ken (or less with Ken) but by now, it's become part of the kind of normal Daisuke considers his home and his family.

 

Compared to Ken's room, Daisuke's room looks messy. Logically, Daisuke guesses that should make Ken's room look really neat compared to Daisuke's, but for some reason, it doesn't. Ken's room simply looks like Ken's room; it suits Ken, and so it also suits Daisuke, a little, because he's Ken's 'one and only'.

Daisuke doesn't mind messy - so long as there's enough room on the floor for Ken, it's not a problem.

Sometimes, he'll lose something, and tell Ken about it - his favorite soccer ball, a notebook, a pencil with an eraser at the top of it - and then, when Ken's staying over in Daisuke's room Ken will reach out and find the something Daisuke's been searching for all day long.

Daisuke feels it's a pretty cool power to have, although Ken just smiles and tells him it's no special power at all; he simply uses his eyes to see, and maybe also he gets lucky a bit.

Ken is never uncomfortable, sleeping on the floor of Daisuke's room, but Daisuke always asks him all the same, perhaps because he hopes one day Ken will say 'yes'. 

 

(And Ken never does, but one day, Ken gets an apartment of his own, and he asks Daisuke if perhaps he'd like to share it with him, because they are, after all, best friends in love with each other, and so Daisuke says it for him, because that's what friends do.)


End file.
